blackguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Understanding the User Interface
The UI can be a bit confusing at times, this page helps clarify and explain what is going on. Please familiarized yourself with this if you intend to add information to the wiki Melee Weapon UI In this example we are looking at a Spear, when looking at a piece of equipment it is always compared to the currently worn equipment, this makes figuring out what its actual stats are confusing at times. Luckily the melee weapon UI is the most straightforward of the bunch. In this picture, the labeled items are: 1. Spears indicates the Weapon Talent the weapon uses. 2. (1d6+4) is the weapon's base damage 3. +0 is bonus damage to this weapon type that the currently selected character would provide (for example, from having high strength score) 4. Piercing Damage indicates the Damage Type 5. (+1) indicates that this particular weapon provides a +1 attack bonus to whomever wields it. 13 is the total value for this particular character if they switch to the spear after all things are taken into account (such as weapon talkent and attributes). 13 is red because it will be lower than the current value. It is worth noting that Attack is exclusively for melee and Ranged Attack is for ranged weapons. The currently equipped weapon is a ranged weapon (a longbow), so Attack will be dropping to 13 from the current 25 value of Ranged Attack. 6. (-1) indicates this particular weapon provides a -1 malus to parry to whomever wields it. 11 is the total parry value for this particular character if they switch to the spear. It is blue because its higher than the current value of 7. Also because you cannot parry at all with a ranged weapon. 7. (-2) indicates this particular weapon provides a -2 malus to initiative to whomever wields it. 7 is the new initiative this character will have if they switched to the Spear. It is red because its lower than the current value of 9. 8. Maneuvers are character specific. This particular character knows the Feint, Targeted Stab, and Targeted Shot maneuvers. Targeted shot is in red because it is a special ability that the character in question knows which is compatible with the currently equipped weapon (Longbow) and NOT by the new weapon being examined (Spear), this means switching to a spear will cause you to lose access to Targeted Shot until you switch back to a compatible weapon. Feint and Targeted Stab are in blue because they are skills which the character in question knows which are NOT supported by the current weapon (Longbow) and will be supported by the new weapon (Spear). If a maneuver is supported by BOTH the currently equipped weapon and the examined weapon then it will be displayed in grey. If a maneuver is unknown by the current character but supported by a weapon it is not displayed at all, if a maneuver is known by a current character but is not supported by neither the currently equipped weapon nor the new weapon then it will not display. 9. The weight of the weapon in greatpounds. Red because its heavier than current weapon. Blue if lighter. Grey if the same 10. Similar to maneuvers, except that effects are intrinsic to the weapon itself. Blue effects are effects which will be gained by switching to the examined weapon, that is they are provided by the weapon being examined (Spear) but not by the currently equipped weapon (Longbow). Red Effects are effects which will be lost if you switch to the currently examined weapon, that is they are provided by the currently equipped weapon (Longbow) but not by the examined weapon (Spear), in this case none. Grey effects are those which are provided by both the currently equipped weapon and the weapon being examined.